Stitches
by clockworks76
Summary: The current serial killings from the murderer Jack the Ripper are tearing people apart, literally. Sakura, a doctor, is assigned to work on the case with the police chief's son Sasuke Uchiha. The two will put themselves in the position to become the heroes, but will they ultimately become the victims? Will they be able to work with each other and keep everything professional?


AN: Alright so I pitched this new story idea on tumblr (thenarutotwerkteam for all who searched for this fic because I posted the note on tumblr) and everyone seemed a go for it, I'm afraid to have high expectations for this silly fanfic lol, but I will try my absolute best.

Oh and to explain further I based this off of Jack the Ripper, I'm not going to stick to the exact historical facts the whole way through, but the story is taken place in England during 1888 and the prostitutes etc.

So here you go everyone I really hope you enjoy my new story please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you so much, here's to the story

* * *

(Mystery) POV

A new phobia traveled around England, London for the most part, about a newly found mystery killer that left notes around the city. The killer only took one life so far, a poor prostitute by the name of Karin Uzumaki. The girl was eighteen years old, no family, no grounded home, just her "career" at a common brothel down in the slumps of London.

The humans of the city are taking extra precautions; locking their doors when nightfall is around the corner, boarding their windows, even keeping guns under their pillows. If the silly measures make them feel safe, then so be it.

I was there the night of the murder, but no police officer will ever get to question what I saw or when they do it will be too late. I saw Karin think the murderer was a client, she let him into her little cottage and then she saw me. We only shared a few words, but once she saw me she knew what situation she found herself in. She knew it was the end of her life, and she struggled like any other person dying. The murderer ripped her apart, mangled her body until her identification would be a mystery.

Karin was strong but when she finally couldn't take the pain anymore she gave in, that was when she finally talked to me. Her body was left by the killer in the cottage with only a note to make his attentions clear, about him killing more.

The police force of the city ran wild to hunt down the man who ripped apart a girl so innocent, her type of work was not virtuous no, but in my eyes she did not deserve her unexpected expiration date.

Yet, with the medical help and the police knowledge no clues or evidence was left to lead to a certain person. Human science and knowledge had only progressed so much, and this case so far is out of their hands.

I don't understand why everyone is getting so worked up about this one murder, people are murdered everyday in this sinful city. It may be the fact that this one case had no leads, no evidence besides the letter that reminds everyone they are not safe, they only have darkness and fear. So this is where I come in, I may not be wanted but I will surely do my job.

* * *

Sakura POV

I looked at the body and it is far past the point where I can fully restore it for a funeral, or any type of showing to be honest. My skills only can go so far, but if I try my best the most I can do is stitch up what the man ripped. The girl was young I knew that, and her death was not because of natural causes clearly.

"Lady Sakura is there anything you can say about the murder, any clues at all?" Dr. Shizune asked me. Shizune is another doctor for London's criminal circuit, we work together on most cases, but this mystery was just handed to me alone.

"All I can say is that this girl is missing many of her organs and original body parts she was born with. The murderer took what he could and ripped up the rest. This case is crucial but there is not much I can do, but I will try to restore her so we can identify her. She deserves that much."

"Yes Lady Sakura." Shizune left shortly after, so I kept on working with the body until I stitched up her face. I can see she was relatively pretty, but I couldn't say anything else about her looks with clarity.

"Can I inspect the body?" I heard a smooth dark voice from behind me. I turned to see a man, around my age, dressed in police uniform. He had spikey black hair with dark obsidian eyes that seem to lack no emotion, but yet holds all of yours. The man was tall and well built, and his face held no emotion, just like his eyes. I must say he was almost unreal, almost fake, I had never seen a person look like him before.

"And you are?" I asked, clearly he was part of the police or an investigator because of the uniform, but I would let no one see the body that holds no right to it. It would be disrespectful to the soul that once maintained it.

"Uchiha Sasuke, national police and investigator, son of Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the national police." He walked a few steps forward but kept his distance. I knew he seemed familiar he is the son of my do look similar, I should have guessed that before.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I stepped up from the body to greet him, but he swiftly went around me to see the body. Clearly holding no interest to talk with me.

"Who was she?" Sasuke asked as he touched my tools and inspects the medical chart. Boss's son or not, no one has a right to touch someone's, especially personal work objects.

"Sasuke I am flattered by your visit to see my work, but I have had the corpse for only a few hours. I have not been able to clearly sketch the true identity, I have a few ideas, but none are set in stone."

"Well tell them to me." Sasuke took the stool I was sitting in before and stared at me intently as if he didn't quite trust me, like if I was the murderer.

"Sir Uchiha I do not think you want false information."

"I want any information, I have no patience for these annoyances just tell me what you know. After all if I am assigned to you as the medic of this murder case, if you will not tell me what you know how can I do my job?"

"You are assigned to me?" I asked. Not to be unprofessional, but I would never be able to work with him if he is this distracting and this demanding. I am not the type of girl to get caught up in someone, but he is not the type of man you don't pay attention to.

"Yes, hasn't Tsunade told you?" He sat up from the stool and walked over to me with demand.

"No, I am afraid not, but I will assure you I will do all I can to help the case as much as possible. "

"Hn. Then tell me all you know about the body, because I want to see if it matches up with the victim assumptions we have."

I sat across from Sasuke, the body in the middle, and he locked his hands and looked at me with no emotion but this time he was paying full attention.

"The victim was ripped with a sharp, un-cleaned, cutting knife. The killer took her kidney, pieces of her chest, her intestines, and various other organs. The killer seemed to focus on her stomach, face, and right leg. To be honest I have never seen something like this before, and I can only guess her identity. I can tell the girl was young, around eighteen I believe, she was not married, and I think she was a prostitute according to her...body status."

Sasuke looked at me for a solid minute, clearly calculating every word and vowel that I expressed.

"The she is exactly who I thought, Karin Uzumaki. A prostitute at the age of eighteen that worked for the brothel by the name of The Tailed Animals down in the ends of London, she had no family and no one besides a man by the name of Suigestu could tell us anything about her. The brothel proclaimed her to be missing for about a day."

"Not to disrespect, but how could we be certain?"

"We will just have to go see the brothel and investigate." Sasuke stood up and handed me piece of paper, then walked around the body to come close to me.

"Read it." Sasuke demanded then pointed at the messy words on ripped paper.

"To everyone of the city..." I read aloud, but after the first few words I looked to Sasuke, but he just nodded and came closer.

"Continue." He demanded again, but softer in volume.

"I took the liberty of exploring this woman's anatomy and claiming some of it as my own. I have kept her heart and a lung for my possession, and I took it in my good graces to rip apart her pretty face. I've watched my victim for days, seeing how she used her beauty to take money from the pocket of another..."

I stopped reading, immediately I understood what letter this is, the killer's letter.

"Sir Sasuke is this the..." I looked behind me to see him reading over my shoulder.

"Keep reading."

"This girl, the night I reconstructed her, was giddy and foolish and I make it my motivation to test the strengths and vulnerability of the female kind with many others of her lifestyle. Please take note, I am not simply killing, I am discovering knowledge. Signed Jack the Ripper."

The moment I finished reading the letter out loud I dropped the sinful paper to the ground, I had no intention to read this letter, and I had no intention on holding to the paper that was wrote on by a man who could kill a woman in such a brutal fashion. When you touched the paper you could feel the insanity of it's writer, and you could feel the sin on your fingertips.

"Scared? A woman of your work should be used to these type of horrors." Sasuke then went down and picked up the paper from the floor, then came up again much closer to me then desired...for the moment at least.

"I have never read something so inhumane." Sasuke smirked at me then looked me dead in the eyes, still not one emotion besides interest in his eyes.

"Then this case is going to tear you apart. If we don't catch this man there will be more deaths, and surely more bodies and notes you will have to inspect. You were elected by my father to help this case, so you must help me. I demand of it." Sasuke then took the paper, the medical essays and charts for the corpse and exited the room abruptly.

I never met a man before with such intensity, and I have never met a man that talked so little with so much to say.

Sasuke Uchiha, the man I would have to work with for the case of Jack the Ripper, son of my boss Fugaku Uchiha. I had never felt so sick to my stomach, whether it was the reaction to this case or the reaction to him my stomach felt like it was bubbling up. I sat down next to the corpse and just stared at its gruesomeness. This poor girl never deserved this, she was a girl with a name and a life, and now she is corpse with a number.

Sasuke I could tell keeps himself distant from his job, but I always station myself far too close. Not to mention I felt sick around him, I am a concentrated woman, but how concentrated can one be around a man who looked like that?

"This is not good Karin, this is not good." I said to the corpse lying next to me. I didn't know if she could hear me, but it gave me peace of mind to pretend she did.

* * *

Sasuke POV

The moment I walked into that room I could tell she was unfit for this case. A girl so young that had to deal with victims of similar stature would destroy her.

My father had faith, he told me she was the best at what she does, but how true could that be if she was dropping letters of evidence? Working with her was going to be...something. I never worked with a woman my age, but I know it was going to be annoying. It doesn't matter what girl it is, they never listen, and they never work with me around.

I had to see my father, but not to complain about...Sakura? I never even asked for her name, rude of me but I will learn it eventually. I had to speak with him about how I should track Jack the Ripper if that's what he wanted to be known as, we needed to catch him before another was tortured. I would be in charge of this case, so I would not let it slip through my fingers.

I came to my father's door at the hospital, the building was connected to the police academy to keep all communication open.

"Father I need to talk to you."

"Come in." I heard my father say through the door. Once I entered I saw him neck up in paperwork and reports.

"Sasuke what is it? Did you talk with Dr. Haruno?"

"Sakura, the girl with pink hair, the extremely young doctor that you forgot to mention is my age? Yes." I said as I took the seat in front of his desk.

"Sasuke calm down, I asked you to work with her because she is the best along with Tsunade. Tsunade is busy running the hospital, so Sakura is the same level with the time to help you. It was the only rational choice." He didn't even bother to look at me he just kept his nose in whatever was on his desk.

"She is going to get distracted."

"Sasuke she is professional, like I expect you to be, all that is important is that you finish this case and catch this Jack the Ripper."

"Hn. Well I estimate it is Karin Uzumaki, his first victim, and Sakura reconstructed the corpse and it looks fairly similar to the descriptions Sakura even confirmed the similar age and life-style." I said hoping to have any sign on his face that that expressed he was proud of me. Uchihas were never ones to show emotion, but it would be nice for a change for some encouragement.

"Mhm." Was the only reaction I received from my father for my estimations.

"Then he left the letter, which you knew about. Sakura read it, and I will begin to hunt the city streets. I figure "Jack" is somewhere in downtown London, he must be if he is killing the prostitutes down in that area. I am sending men there tonight to guard all the brothels and bars. "

"Good. Then if you have this under control I have to get to my work and you need to construct your plan to find this murderer."

I nodded my head and left, nothing was said other then the work formalities, and there probably won't ever be anything social for a long time. My father Fugaku was a great man, but when he was working and pissed off you would be stuck.

I walked to the break room of the police corps I needed to get all my men ready for tonight. We would be catching this Jack the Ripper, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Mystery POV

I watched the policemen hide behind doors, bushes, and building corners thinking they would have a chance against a man so ruthless. I looked and saw common faces, but I didn't see the son of the police chief, for a boy so eager for his shot with a case like this he wasn't even going into the field?

I walked around and I still saw nothing but random men scattered along the city streets with their guns and weapons. They would not need them tonight; tonight they won't even get to catch a glimpse of the new craze that was called Jack the Ripper.

I walked along the dirty streets of downtown London, the roads were filthy, for such fragile creatures they should really take better care of their beloved homes. I turned a random corner and saw a girl walking to her brothel, arm intertwined with a client holding the pouch of coins for her services. The girl this time had dusty blonde hair in a series of pigtails and clips. She was pretty, maybe a touch prettier then the last one.

The man suddenly stopped, he pinned the poor thing against the wall and held a knife to her face. Before she could fight she lost, and a knife skimmed the skin of her cheek. The only thing she could do was scream in pain until finally her soul left her body.

The scream sent the policemen from perhaps blocks away charging to the area, I heard their footsteps stomp into action.

When I looked back the man, Jack the Ripper, was gone. I went to see the victim whose life was ended so abruptly. Her face, just like the last girl, was no longer the same structure. Her body was cut, and things were taken and tied, I spared the details, but the victim was torn apart.

Her name was Temari, she was nineteen with two brothers, and she was a prostitute for the brothel across from Karin's. I'm surprised to be honest when I found out, she was smarter more cunning then Karin, she was the type of girl to hold her own, but the key word is "was".

The men yelled and stomped, and what did you know? Sasuke joined the pack of men, right after the murder...Sasuke ordered the men to take the body away, for it to be brought to the poor fragile female doctor Sakura Haruno. I hated it when men would bring in a girl who was so innocent, these type of cases destroyed them, and Sasuke knew it.

Sakura would have fun tomorrow she would have to inspect the body of a woman who could have been her, just one different decision and Sakura could have been in their shoes. To be honest, the two young people who were assigned to this case were unfit for it.

Sakura, yes was very intelligent and skilled medic and scientist, but a girl of the same age and soft heart. She would wither away when she stitched up the victim's poor bodies. Not to mention her partner, Sasuke, he would un-do her. No, she was a virtuous girl, but then again what girl was with the legendary Sasuke Uchiha?

Then there was Sasuke, a whole different animal, who would be too involved in the case for his image. He would become so intertwined with the murders that they would become a part of him, and Sakura would not help either. She would distract him in her own ways.

Very fun. Very fun. I loved watching how these things unravel; it's fun to see the heroes get so involved they become the victims.

* * *

AN: Okay so it should be confusing right now, but I have a killer plot and plot-twists so good luck guessing them. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, favorite, and follow. Also there will be actual sasusaku I promise, but it is the first chapter not much I can do for now.


End file.
